


sky blue

by The_Empress_of_Everything



Series: The Great Collection [24]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Friendship, Gen, implied BixLu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 20:50:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12896547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Empress_of_Everything/pseuds/The_Empress_of_Everything
Summary: She's drenched to the bone and shivering when he finds her.





	sky blue

**Author's Note:**

> Ok but this is literally the cutest brotp ever.

Wendy sighed happily for what had to be the tenth time in five minutes and pulled her blanket closer. 

She’d just been trying to head home after a long morning at the guild but a sudden torrential rain shower put an end to that attempt. Bixlow had been walking toward the guild when he spotted her, huddled with Carla under an awning. Neither Sky Maiden nor Exceed were willing to get even more soaked so they planned to wait out the storm. 

_“Hey, Shortstack! What are you doing out in this downpour?”_

_Both turned to look at the sopping wet but madly grinning Seith Mage. He’d taken his helmet off to better enjoy the elements. His babies hovered around his head, spinning in circles and splashing water all over their master. “Oh, hello Bixlow,” Wendy said, shifting her weight and holding Carla closer. “We got stuck here trying to get home. It’s really raining hard so I thought we should stay out of the open and wait for it to stop.”_

_Bixlow glanced up at the sky and frowned. “It doesn’t look like it’s going to let up anytime soon.” He pondered for a moment. “Why don’t you come home with me and dry off? It’d be better than staying here for hours in that flimsy sundress of yours.”_

_Wendy was slowly turning into a Sky Dragon Slayer popsicle and Carla didn’t seem much better off. The thought of warming up sounded amazing._

Bixlow had taken her and Carla back to his home and given her towels and spare clothes. He apologized, since they were Lucy’s and consequently were several sizes too big, but Wendy didn’t mind. They were warm and dry. That was all that really mattered at this point. After she’d gotten cleaned up, Bixlow had plopped her on the couch with a blanket and blanket-wrapped Carla and a mug of tea, somehow knowing exactly how she liked her tea. When she questioned him about it, Bix merely tapped the side of his nose and winked, telling her it was a secret. 

Wendy guessed Lucy must’ve told him. 

“Hey, Wendy.” 

“Yes, Bixlow?” She looked up, and _up_ , at the still grinning man. He was a fun person to be around, she had realized. Yes, he could be a bit of a perv when at the guild and he did stupid things, but he’d been nothing but kind to her. Bixlow sat down next to her, his hair still damp and spiking up, and relieved her of her empty mug. 

“I have the most scathingly, brilliant idea.” At Wendy’s more than skeptical look, he laughed and ruffled her hair. “Don’t give me that look, kiddo, it’s a perfectly safe idea.” Wendy still wasn’t convinced. She’d seen the results of Bixlow’s plans before. They usually ended with him being shocked, stabbed, or burnt to a crisp. It wasn’t her fault she was wary of his plans. “Let’s make a pillow fort, it’ll be great.” 

Wendy blinked. That…actually sounded really fun. But, there was just one problem. “Um, Bixlow? I’ve never made a pillow fort before.”

The look of utter outrage and horror that crossed his face had Carla choking on her tea with laughter. 

“Okay, it’s settled. We’re making a pillow fort, I’ll make dinner, and we can watch a cra-, sorry, _cheesy_ movie and I’ll take you back to Fairy Hills after that, okay?” 

Wendy nodded joyously, her redone pigtails bobbing. It was like all the times the older girls invited her to tea parties or parties in general. She always had so much fun and they really included her instead of treating her like a kid. But sometimes Wendy did need to be treated her age. She saw horrific battles and so many other bad circumstances that being her age instead of being an adult was a relief. So making a pillow fort? This was going to be fun. 

So that was how Wendy, Bixlow, and Carla spent the rest of their day; building a fort, hurling pillows at each other, getting drunk on laughter, eating way too much chili and popcorn, and finding the cheesiest movie in Bixlow’s extensive collection. Wendy didn’t make it back to Fairy Hills that night. Bixlow had called Evergreen and told her what was going on so no one got too worried about the little Dragon Slayer.

“Goodnight, big brother,” Wendy mumbled as she curled deeper into the blanket nest. Bixlow smiled, a genuine smile, as he tucked an arm around her and the babies settled near Wendy’s head. 

“Goodnight, Little Blue.” 


End file.
